


Forgiven

by breadloco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, I hope you like it, M/M, One Shot, Please be nice, eepp, i dont even know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadloco/pseuds/breadloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas returns to the bunker after lying to Dean but Dean's just glad his angel's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this is my very first complete fanfiction written and published and im really really nervous about putting this up. Hope you guys enjoy it. Feedback is helpful so that I know where to improve.  
> Events that led upto this moment are not canon and its something I made up.

 

 “Hello Dean”

The voice came soft, cautious from the doorway.

“Hey, come in Cas” Dean replied a little too quickly. He was sitting on his single bed with the sheets still intact and his mother’s picture right next to him on the bedside.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked finally meeting the angel’s eyes. Cas was awkwardly standing near the bedpost with his hands stiff on his sides like someone had told him it was forbidden to move them too quickly. Dean didn’t mind the awkward stances or the piercing glares hell he didn’t even mind the blatant disregard the angel had for personal space.

“He told me he was going out for a walk but I do not think he was being entirely truthful” said Cas innocently

“He’s doing that a lot lately” said Dean “the walks I mean” what he didn’t mention was that Sam’s “walks” started occurring more frequently right after Cas moved into the Bunker with them. Part of Dean knew why but part of him still wanted to confront his brother and make him confess just so he can hear Sam blurt it out.

“I think I know why” Cas said as he moved closer to sit right beside Dean, slightly brushing deans hand with his.

“Yeah?” asked Dean

“I think he is trying to give us some time alone” deep breath “…to sort out our issues” Cas added

“We don’t have any issues Cas” Dean said blankly “I just think everyone should stop butting in and trying to fix something that’s not even broken”

“Is that forgiveness then? For everything I did? For betraying you?”

Dean winced at that a bit but continued “We’re all a little messed up Cas and whatever you did however stupid, it was for reasons you thought were right, they may not have turned out like you wished  but you weren’t the ‘bad guy’. I’ve done some stuff I aint proud of it but I thought it was for good yknow? We’re both just screw ups…and so yeah…I forgive you or whatever” finished Dean, slightly rolling his eyes but with a hint of a smile nonetheless.

“Thank you Dean” said the angel smiling at him with those same piercing blue eyes that now remind Dean of comfort, of safety and also another feeling which Dean hasn’t got to labelling yet.

Dean didn’t look away and it didn’t seem uncomfortable. This was natural. This was Cas and Dean sitting together. Soldiers who fought battles even when hell’s fury itself, quite literally, was upon them. Who fought battles which will never be remembered. This was Cas who rebelled, who broke ranks and was banished from his garrison because of his ability to care. Not just care for anyone, no that would be too easy, it was because he cared for this broken human being named Dean Winchester. Cas’s hope for humanity grew because he saw, through Dean, that there was so much to be saved.

In that quiet little moment Dean willed his hand to move closer to Cas’s, fingertips slightly brushing the angels knuckles.

 

Cas didn’t need further prompting. He turned his hand so his palm was now facing upwards and intertwined their hands.

Dean felt a rush of emotion for this angel. For _his_ angel. Before he could stop himself, before he could even think he leaned in closer till the only thing separating their lips was the small amount of air in between. Dean slowly traced his fingers from Cas’s hands to his chest and finally to his tie, pulling him closer and finally their lips met and its was as if the apocalypse never happened, as if Dean never went to hell. All the bad shit in his life _poof_ forgotten.

They both pulled apart and looked at each other a bit dazed before diving back into the kiss more quickly than before.

Hands. Dean’s cupping the angels face. And Cas’s, clutching the back of Dean’s collar in his fist, pulling him close with such force, like he had been waiting a millennia for this to happen.

And Dean let him.

Bodies moving, grinding with each motion of their lips. Cas wanted it all. Wanted Dean, needed him and it was apparent the way he hungrily moved his hands, from Dean’s collar to his hair, and back again to his chest. Castiel greedily drank up every inch of Dean’s body with his hands. Terrified that if he let go now, even for a second, he would return to his miserable reality.

Dean could do as much to hide his apparent eagerness. After some time he couldn’t take it. He gently but quickly pushed Cas by his shoulders onto his bed so that Cas was now lying on his back confusion in his eyes until Dean pressed his lips again, now on top of the angel.

“Jesus Christ Cas!” breathed Dean in between the kiss

Cas was pulling him in again, keeping him there and in the haze of forgotten pasts and sweaty bodies they didn’t hear the front door open, indicating the arrival of the younger Winchester.

Knock Knock

2 sharp knocks on the half open door finally made them aware of their surroundings. Dean jumped out of the bed red-faced straightening his shirt while Cas swung his legs on the other side of the bed with one of his hands rubbing his neck.

“Uhhh...come in” said Dean in a groggy voice. He was standing facing the opposite side not willing to face Sam and let him deduce what happened here. He knew his brother quite well and wasn’t ready to face the smug I-Knew-It face just yet.

Sam entered a bit preoccupied with an Ipad in his hand, a gift from Charlie on his birthday.

“so get this, guy jumps out of a moving van from a bridge, falls 200ft into the water…”

Sam’s pacing the room quickly now not paying any attention to the disheveled angel and the hunter

“…and miraculously turns up in another county” he finally looks up, waiting for the appropriate response.

Dean, finally composed, looks at Sam “so uh our kinda thing?”

“I’m getting the bags” replies Sam as he rushes out of the room as swiftly as he came.

Dean and Cas both look at each other for a long time before grinning

“uh to be continued?” asks Cas.

“To be continued” replies Dean.

 

*Somewhere in the bunker Sam smugly smiles to himself thinking “fucking finally”*

 


End file.
